Dance with the devil
by Ren Mircea
Summary: La oscuridad se disfruta, te envuelve y te atrapa. Caer en la oscuridad es estar como atrapado en una telaraña. Perderse en la maldición del destino es igual a mirar a los ojos cuando aquel con el que bailas es el demonio.


Judal sonrió, ladino. Los ocelos carmesí brillaron, encendidos, mostrando un fuego oscuro, algo completamente maligno y desagradable.

- Si quieres más fuerza, puedo ayudarte a maldecir tu destino

Hakuryuu abrió un poco más los ojos, asustado y confundido por dentro. ¿Haber ido y conquistado una celda no fue suficiente? ¿El poder que tenía ahora... no era suficiente? Quiso negarse a esas ideas, alejarse de esos pensamientos pesimistas. Que desgracia. Alejarse de la verdad evidente era imposible. Imposible. En verdad detestaba esa palabra.

Cuando aquella mano, la que el Oráculo coloco sobre su hombro, le dejo; pensó en detenerlo, en decirle que le ayudase, que necesitaba su ayuda con desespero para completar su misión.

El cuarto príncipe caía en la trampa.

La sonrisa de Judal se acentuó cuando, al estar ya un par de pasos de distancia, su mano fue sostenida con fuerza por la de Hakuryuu. Cada acción sucedió de una forma amorfa, de la misma mano que el príncipe cogió, jalo, inclinando el cuerpo del magi oscuro hacía adelante y posar sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso simple.

Vaya, ese resultado era interesante.

Judal entrecerró los parpados, complacido con ese accionar. Permitiendo que la tímida lengua se adentrase en su boca y le recorriese, explorándolo con una lentitud desesperante.

Dulce alma en pena que se asoma a la entrada del reino del señor de los infiernos.

Hakuryuu jadeo, el calor en su cuerpo empezaba a surgir y el que la lluvia mojase los ropajes de él y su acompañante, no podía ser algo ventajoso. No si ello solo provocaba que su mirar aprovechase con mayor deleite la piel del magi.

Caminaron por pasillos conocidos que con la oscuridad se convertían en desconocidos.

Manos arrancaron ropas, tocaron piel y arrebataron gemidos por cada parte sensible profanada. Ambos, los dos, con el sol oculto y en medio de la noche se marcaron, uno con roces suaves y otro con toques desesperados, torpes en su entrega. El cabello azabache sostenido en una larga trenza se desato formando una cortina oscura, un manto negro, permitiendo brillar los rubíes en la oscuridad.

Al príncipe le fascinaba lo que hallaba.

Judal se veía respirando forzoso, con los mechones pegados cubriendo la frente y cuello a causa del sudor ¿Realmente alguno de ellos sabía lo que hacía?

- ¿Cuánto poder quieres~?

Sonrisa desquiciada la que aparecía en el rostro de delicadas y detalladas facciones. La locura y el dolor carcome.

- Todo, lo quiero... todo

La respuesta fue dada entre jadeos y respiraciones cortadas. El magi, dispuesto a posicionarse entre las piernas del príncipe fue incapaz de hacerlo, un par de manos le sostenían de la cadera, atrayéndolo hacía más encima y obligándole a estar sentado sobre aquel que debía someter a la oscuridad.

Oh, ya lo entendía. Le disgustaba, pero lo dejaría pasar.

Con delicadeza sostuvo el miembro rígido que se restregaba entre sus nalgas y lo guio hacía su entrada, gimió, mordió sus labios al momento en que tal pedazo de carne entraba en su interior. Adolorido, como si le estuviesen partiendo el alma, se detuvo, esperando a que el dolor se aliviase.

Lastima que el príncipe no pensase igual.

Porque no pudo detener las manos que acariciaban los glúteos con fuerza. No pudo contener el deseo que quemaba por dentro, de vengarse de una manera que ni el mismo anteriormente se imaginaba. Porque estar en pleno acto coital con Judal, con él que años después desde que apareció en el palacio se dedico a arruinarle la vida sin motivo valido, era impensable.

Los orbes carmesí demostraron reproche y furia, le lanzaron hacía el tumulto de edredones, le acababan de abrir mas las piernas y ahora el que estaba debajo era él. Gimió con mayor fuerza que antes y apretó los dientes. El maldito de Hakuryuu se había metido -otra vez- con violencia en su interior, arremetiéndole con fuerza al igual que una bestia. Que divertido, a pesar del dolor, Judal se encontraba contra todo pronóstico, disfrutando de semejante salvajada.

Lo disfrutaba, porque Judal veía tras las cientas y miles de mentiras del príncipe.

Los cuerpos se movieron, acompasados, bailando una danza pasional, chocando entre si y restregándose mutuamente- Todo, te lo daré todo, todo el poder~ -Hakuryuu miro al Oráculo de su Imperio al oír tales palabras. Viendo el placer y la lujuria rebosar del cuerpo que sometía, acepto sumergirse en ese mundo oscuro, cayo en la perdición, oscureciendo el ruck blanco que le quedaba. Maldijo su destino mientras su mirada bicolor se oscurecía tras observar los orbes rojos del magi.

Hakuryuu no lo sabía, pero ya tarde lo comprendería.

Jamás debió de mirar.

No mires a los ojos cuando bailes con el demonio.


End file.
